gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Department of Liberty City (HD Universe)
The Fire Department of Liberty City (FDLC'As abbreviated during dispatch and on the Fire Truck. or '''LCFD'As abbreviated on the Liberty City Services Recruiting Center signage ) is a fire department in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars operating in Liberty City and the State of Alderney. Description Like in previous games, the Fire Department of Liberty City (FDLC) operates Fire Trucks in their service, and has several stations throughout Liberty City and Alderney. Much like the real FDNY, the FDLC also have a medical division named MS Paramedic which oversees medical treatment across the entire city and state. The motto of the FDLC is "Feel The Burn", which can be seen in fire houses as well as on all of the FDLC's apparatus. The player can call for the FDLC to come to their location by dialing 911, and selecting 3 for Fire Department. Within 30 seconds to 1 minute, a Fire Truck with 4 FDLC fire fighters will arrive at the scene. The members will assume that the call was a "prank" and drive off shortly after arrival. The FDLC in GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars will not respond to emergency situations and do not extinguish nearby fires. One of the only notable times the FDLC will respond to a fire is during the mission "Rigged to Blow". The FDLC is clearly based on the New York City Fire Department (FDNY), where color schemes of their equipment, uniform and vehicles also resemble those of the FDNY. Uniform The firefighter uniform consists of black turnout gear with yellow and white striping (FDLC lettering on the back) and a black helmet (numbered 69). The turnout gear includes a lantern, while the helmet features a flashlight and door chocks. In addition, some firefighters wear SCBA tanks with a carrying frame. The uniform is entirely cosmetic, as it provides no protection against fire, and the SCBA and accessories are unusable. The fire chief's uniform consists of a turnout coat with yellow and white striping (CHIEF lettering on the back) over a dress shirt and pants, as well as a white peaked cap. The uniform is entirely cosmetic, as it provides no protection against fire. FDLC-GTA4-firefighters.jpg|'''FDLC firefighters in Grand Theft Auto IV. ref.png|'FDLC' firefighters with a fire "chief" in Grand Theft Auto IV. Vehicles The FDLC utilize two emergency vehicles; the Fire Truck and the Ambulance. The Ambulance is used to respond to medical emergencies, while the Fire Truck only appears parked outside stations unless called for. Both vehicles feature an FDLC livery based on that of the former livery used in the 1990s.http://www.capecodfd.com/Pics%20Macks/Mack%20FDNY%20125th%20E18.jpg While no FDLC emblems or names are apparent on the Ambulance, both the Fire Truck and Ambulance utilize similar colour schemes and stripe patterns, and it is presumed that MS Paramedic serves as a subdivision health service of the FDLC, similar to how the real-life FDNY operate their own health service. FireTruck-GTAIV-front.png|An FDLC Fire Truck in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FireTruck-GTACW-front.png|An FDLC Fire Truck in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. (Rear quarter view) Ambulance-GTAIV-front.png|An MS Paramedic Ambulance in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Locations There are 8 fire stations operated by the FDLC in Grand Theft Auto IV. 2 of those are located in Alderney and thus absent from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Some of the fire stations have Fire Trucks outside, and some feature an open interior. At all locations, at least one firefighter will be nearby. Some of the fire stations appear to replicate real-life FDNY fire stations, particularly those in Algonquin and Broker. BrokerFireStation-GTAIV.png|Broker Fire Station in Rotterdam Hill, Broker. BohanFireStation-GTAIV.png|Bohan Fire Station "Ladder 69" in Northern Gardens, Bohan. FrancisInternationalAirportFireStation-GTAIV.jpg|Francis International Airport Fire Station at Francis International Airport, Dukes. NorthwoodFireStation-GTAIV.png|Northwood Fire Station in Northwood, Algonquin. WestminsterFireStation-GTAIV.png|Westminster Fire Station "Engine 47" in Westminster, Algonquin. FishmarketSouthFireStation-GTAIV.png|Fishmarket South Fire Station in Fishmarket South, Algonquin. BerchemFireStation-GTAIV.png|Berchem Fire Station "Ladder 1 Engine 2" in Berchem, Alderney. TudorFireStation-GTAIV.png|Tudor Fire Station in Tudor, Alderney. Gallery File:LCServicesRecruitingCenter-GTAIV-Sign.png|'LCFD' appearing on the Liberty City Services Recruiting Center signage in Star Junction. t5m2qe.jpg|An FDLC "chief" in GTA IV, as viewed in a model viewer. FireTruck-GTACW.png|An FDLC Fire Truck in GTA Chinatown Wars. FireTruck-GTAIV-Responding.png|An FDLC Fire Truck responding near Middle Park after the player dials 911. References Navigation }} Category:Fire Departments Category:Public Service